Consumed By Darkness
by KyouxKagura
Summary: Sohma Mayura and Sohma Kaori have to find that relationship sister's have again, what happens when it seems their father 'Year of the Cat' Sohma Kyou has given his eldest daughter, a strange power? MayuraAtlas KaguraKyou KaoriAtlas
1. Chapter 1

_Fruits Basket: _

_Consumed By Darkness_

**Chapter One:**

_Fruits Basket_  
©  
Originally By: Natsuki Takaya  
(Hakusensha)  
"Hana to Yume"  
Planning Of The Anime By: TV Tokyo, ASATSU – DK STUDIO DEEN, Fruba Project  
Reversioned By: FUNimation Productions

_Mayura Sohma, Kaori Sohma, Atlas Sohma: _  
©  
By: Debbie-Elizabeth Cochrane  
aka: KyouXKagura

* * *

"Onee-chan, its past seven o'clock, you've got to get up!" Kaori told her older sister as she shook her by the shoulders. It wasn't her fault, she could decide to get herself up sometime – it might help. Mayura was the oldest daughter of Sohma Kagura, at eighteen with Kaori the youngest at sixteen. Mayura was the spitting image of her mother at her age except she had a finer and more fragile bone structure, she had wavy brown hair around her shoulders, she also had blue eyes though, the colour of her grandmother. Her skin was pale; like her mothers.

"IT'S PAST SEVEN!" Mayura yelled as she jolted up from the bed. Kaori had long orange hair around her waist, her skin was tanned like her father but she had grey eyes. She was shorter than her sister, but just shorter. She also had the same eyes as her sister by shape but not by colour. Mayura wore nothing but a shirt – barely buttoned – and a pair of underwear as she ran down the stairs.  
"Mayura what on earth are you wearing?" Her mother asked as Mayura ran through to the bathroom yelling back:  
"It doesn't matter, I've just got to get in the shower… and quickly!"

Mayura stepped into the shower, she had told Kaori to wake her up at six thirty, and she had known that Mayura had fencing practise before class. Mayura pressed on the water, the warm water tickling her bare skin as she thought of the reason why she had taken up fencing, her older cousin – Atlas. He was a distant cousin, his parents were cousins of her parents… but he would never like her, he was more interested in Kaori… even if she was three years younger than him – and she liked him back.  
"Sometimes I wish I was the youngest." Mayura sighed as her hair got slightly damp from the water that also started to sodden the carpet of the bathroom, she wished her mother would have listened to her while she told her to get the tiles.

Kaori sighed as she packed her things in her bag. If Mayura had set her alarm clock properly then she wouldn't have had to worry about being late. Atlas was meeting them at the fencing arena today, so she decided to try to impress him a little more than usual. She wore her long hair up in a high ponytail and her tanned skin went a long perfectly with the school uniform being so dark.  
"I just wish that I was as beautiful as onee-chan." She complained. She was never called onee-chan back, which was also something else that Kaori wanted, her sister to call her that. Well if she didn't hurry up then they weren't going to pack themselves so she continued with her school things. Sometimes being the youngest had their advantages though; she didn't have to worry about exams though, did she? Mayura had them at the end of this school term. _Poor Mayura…_

"They were late up again." Kagura told her husband, Kyou. Kagura had brown hair like her eldest daughters which lay down past her shoulders in no effort to look tidy. Her eyes were as grey as her youngest daughter and her skin were rosy but pale. She was wearing a blue satin nightdress but she also had a white cotton night robe on too. A cup of tea was held cradled in her hands. Kyou had orange messy hair and this was as vibrant as his youngest daughter and his skin was as tanned as hers too. His crimson eyes were his only asset that no one else shared.  
"So I heard." He replied to her. The whole reason why they married was because Kagura had threatened him to ask her – either that or she was going to kill him. Yet he found it had its advantages, he had two gorgeous children and as Kagura matured so did her anger problem, he was lucky to have her – yet he wouldn't let her know, or anyone else at that matter.  
"Haru-chan is coming with Atlas-kun tonight." Kagura smiled remembering them. Yet it was a shame that Haru had to bring up Atlas alone after his wife up and left him after he turned black on her.

"Yeah." Kyou said. He shown no sympathy towards Haru, there was absolutely no need to. He deserved it for being so stupid, he had promised her that he would never go black on her and he did. Yet there was some sympathy for Atlas, he was the one who had to suffer without his mother after that." Kagura was the one who helped Atlas along with Haru. Kyou actually felt jealous there as she was spending more time with them than him – it was weird but he had fallen for Kagura and that's why he agreed to marry her.  
"It's not fair!" Mayura yelled as she ran down the stairs, her hair wasn't given any chance to dry after she just pulled on her school uniform and grabbed her bag that was ready since the night before. Kaori couldn't help but sigh at her older sister. "Who needs breakfast, I've got to run!" Mayura said as she ran out the door and started to head to Kaibara High School.  
"That isn't good for her." Kagura said standing up concerned.  
"I'd leave her; she's actually trying to show dedication in something." Kaori shook her head at that comment. Kaori though was given a sandwich to give her sister once she got at the school.

* * *

1 Mayura and Kaori are the main characters and Kagura and Kyou are semi-main.  
2 This isn't going by the manga, but going by the anime – so don't expect to see Isuzu or Kureno in this fiction.  
3 Title 'Consumed by Darkness' is about Mayura if you don't get it by the end of this chapter.  
4 I will be trying my hand at lemons in this fiction so you can flame me if I'm not that good! 


	2. Chapter 2

_Fruits Basket: _

Consumed By Darkness

**Chapter Two: **

Fruits Basket  
©  
Originally By: Natsuki Takaya  
(Hakusensha)  
"Hana to Yume"  
Planning Of The Anime By: TV Tokyo, ASATSU – DK STUDIO DEEN, Fruba Project  
Reversioned By: FUNimation Productions

_Mayura Sohma, Kaori Sohma, Atlas Sohma:_  
©  
By: Debbie-Elizabeth Cochrane  
aka: KyouXKagura

* * *

"God!" Mayura's perfect bottom lip dropped as she looked at the sign on the main door of Kawaia High: Fencing Class: Cancelled. She sighed and turned around, her legs letting way and she slid down the door resting on her ass. She couldn't believe it, she did all that this morning just so she could get there on time… shoot, she had just noticed Atlas coming up towards her.  
"Good morning." The male smiled as he stood by the door his lime-green, obviously not from his father, eyes peering down at the female. "Cancelled huh? You don't seem so thrilled about that, Yura, do you?" Atlas had called her that since she was younger… if only she wasn't so thick headed to realise that he did care about her in a family way, at least. Mayura shrugged in reply with her head still held low. Atlas had dark brown hair, which was messy around his shoulders, he got that from his father – although the colour (like his eyes) from his mother.  
"Kaori asked me to give you this, here." Atlas dropped a bag into Mayura's lap. She just put it to the side of her. So Atlas saw her first? That was so unfair… she was supposed to be her sister? "Aren't you going to say thanks?" Atlas asked almost rudely as he gestured towards the other person there, Kaori behind him. Mayura just stood up and walked away, drawing attention towards her, just like she always hoped too – the eldest daughter always like attention, just like her father, though he didn't do it intentionally. 

Kagura looked towards her husband, he was so handsome in his outfit, and he was teaching martial arts with his 'father' Kazuma. It was funny, the girls even called him grandfather and Kazuma was happy at it.  
"I hope Mayura remembers to eat." Kagura said looking sad. "She barely eats as it is… scary. I'm scared she might faint in class or something." Kyo just smiled as he bent down to her and kissed her on the forehead:  
"You worry too much." Kyo said. Kagura was a full-time mom, she received money from the main house, and since Akito died there were no rules about where the money went so the cursed members of the family where given money to help make their lives seem: normal… if you could justify normal for them. No, you probably couldn't justify normal. Kagura just was worried about her daughter. Being that age and not eating a lot could stop her body growing, it was a good thing that everything had started with her body like normal or Kagura would probably be taking Mayura to the hospital by now – or at least to see Hatori.  
"On a side note: how is Haru-chan?" Kagura asked. She knew that Haru worked with Kyo, although Haru did run his own Club/Pub – Black & White, at night time. Kyo just shrugged. He never exchanged a word with Haru since his wife left seeing as he didn't like him being around Kagura for too long. If they did talk it ended up in an argument and fighting the way they did was no example for the children.

"I wouldn't know I haven't seen him lately." No use making Kagura angry by telling her the truth. It was probably only upset her too.  
"Somehow there was something up with, Haru." Kagura said. "I saw him up the streets when I was getting messages, he was with Atlas – I tell you, he's growing up such a handsome boy – just like his father. He didn't seem quite happy." Kyo almost boiled there, how Atlas was compared with Haru – handsome… like his father? Kyo twitched…  
"Why do you care about, Haru, Kagura...? He's a stupid idiot who doesn't deserve your time!" Kyo almost yelled. Kagura looked hurt, not only for herself, but for Haru too… so many years he had been made fun of because of him being the cow… she was so angry with Kyo when he got jealous.  
"Kyo, Hatsuharu is like a brother to me and if you can't deal with that then I'm sorry. I love him, he's needing support right now and I'm the only one – except Kisa – who will help him. You have to accept that he needs me… though one thing will never change." Kagura smiled sweetly. Kyo might have been angry but he couldn't help but smile back when she smiled like that:  
"What?" He replied with a sigh.  
"I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU!" She smiled hugging him.

Mayura's blue eyes sailed downwards. She was on the school roof, a place where she found comfort – for some weird reason she felt at home on tall places.  
"Mayura, come with me…" That voice called out to her again. She had no idea where it was coming from but she just wanted to follow it because it was the one thing that seemed to make sense. It was a female voice; sometimes male, but this time it happened to be a female voice. She liked the way that they justified her life. Like they understood… how come she could never find way of console in anything else but talking to these people in her mind? She just had to listen to the way they said they would make things better and she would see the ways they said where true… she would feel much better if she could be away from Kaori and with people who understood her. She would feel at home with someone who understood her…  
But she couldn't leave her mother, her mother understood too… and she couldn't leave Atlas…

Though, unfortunately for her mother and for Atlas… the offer seemed to be, just so tempting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Fruits Basket: Consumed By Darkness **

Chapter Three: Slowly Giving In 

_I don't own Fruits Basket, though I do own Mayura, Kaori and Atlas. Thank You and please don't sue!  
_

* * *

Mayura buttoned up her tight white shirt which had frilled sleeves at the top which were lucky if they touched the other side of her shoulders, she had to nearly breathe in to get it to button up – it was worse than a corset, yet she always enjoyed wearing a corset too. Mayura then started to put on her black waistcoat which went with it and buttoned that up, it had a design on the back of it which was laced up with black ribbon and it showed the back of the white shirt through it. She also wore a black ra-ra skirt and a pair of long white stockings attached to her suspensors which went to her underwear. She wore small knee black leather boots.

"At least I'm wearing something." She spoke, she knew her mother never approved of this outfit though she said it was all the rage so her mother allowed it; it was all she could do to hold her reputation at school for being popular.  
She looked downstairs from the landing, she saw as Sohma Hatsuharu led his son in. Mayura could have swoon as she saw Atlas again. This time the boy was wearing a black t-shirt with a white and light blue tracksuit top on, Atlas also wore navy jeans and black with blue stripped trainers:

"Hi Haru-chan!" Kagura smiled widely as her cousin walked through the main door. Kagura hugged Haru – even if she did here a hiss from her husband.  
"Hey Kagura-nee - how are you all?" He asked about the family.  
"Well Kyou's being Kyou, Kaori's in the living room with him and Mayura's drooling at your son from the landing." Kagura laughed not even looking at her daughter. She just knew what Mayura was like. It was Atlas's eyes that flashed at Mayura who almost ducked out of view. She was shocked to find out her mother knew her that well.

Mayura's hair was up in two bunches, curled in ringlets, she really suited her hair that way, her dad had told her that when she was around ten and she suited it even more at her age now… some girls just have it she supposed. Mayura took in a deep breath and started going down the stairs giving a slight wave to Haru when she looked to say hi to Atlas she almost cried when she realised he wasn't there and scowled when she found out where he was afterwards.  
"At school today, can I apologise for Onee-chan's behaviour?" Kaori asked. Mayura showed the sign of green eyes, how dare she apologise for her? Kaori was brightly beaming on the sofa next to Atlas, she was wearing a green tracksuit top which was zipped up and was rather baggy on her, and Kaori also wore blue torn short shorts – obviously from a pair of jeans. The top had two pink flowers on each side of the zip and was very cute. Though Kaori also wore on her feet red sandals - Kaori's long hair was tied back into one loose braid.  
"You can't… only she can and I know her too well to know that Yura-san won't." Atlas laughed as he brushed his brown hair back. "Though I know you mean well…" Was he flirting with her? Mayura filled with anger. No he wasn't… he couldn't be! Though her anger was soon replaced with sadness as tears formed in her eyes and she couldn't even go through the door – except she ran back up the stairs catching Atlas and Kaori's attention with the clicking of her heels.  
"Onee-chan!" Kaori exclaimed as she stood up instantly.

Kagura could only watch as her youngest ran after her eldest calling her name, she couldn't comprehend what was happening.  
"_Mayura!"_ It was that voice again. Mayura's heads went to her head as if trying to get that voice to go away. "_You can't stop me Mayura… I'm the voice of reason…"_  
"GO AWAY!" She swayed as she tried to stop the ringing of that female voice in her head. Kaori just watched her sister from a few feet apart. Kaori thought she was talking to her… it was scary seeing her sister act in such a way. Mayura ran into the bedroom slamming the door behind her screaming some more.  
"_You feel something inside… you run but you know I won't give up the race… I'll follow you everywhere. Mayura you're hurting – I can take that pain away!_"  
"NO!" Footsteps were heard as Kaori was running back down the stairs with sadness displayed on her face. What was she going to do? She had to get help, Mayura was having a breakdown.

It was then that the voice had stopped… why? Well Mayura had just started to realise that she may as well see what they had to say, the voices… if they could take her pain away… then how? But wait… her mother, her father – and Atlas. Do they really need her? Mayura was able to pick herself up and exit the room once more, mascara stains down her cheeks from the tears she had cried. She started to walk down the stairs when she heard sobbing herself, but it wasn't her tears this time… but who else could be crying?  
"Kaori… what's wrong?" Atlas's voice… Mayura stood at the side of the door peering slightly through the door to see Atlas holding a frantic Kaori.  
"Onee-chan… she's… I don't know, she's crying and screaming… she's upset – I've hurt her." Though she didn't know why… except she should have – Kaori did know about Mayura's dedication and obsession over Atlas.

"Mayura?" Kagura asked her daughter as she took a step closer. Mayura's greyish brown eyes widened as she looked at her mother, her eyes darkened as she smiled. "Come here." She said as she outstretched her arms to her daughter. Mayura shook her head.  
"I don't deserve comfort…" Mayura spoke in a monotone. At the same time Atlas kissed the top of Kaori's head as Mayura gave one last look back to them before going up to her bedroom to clean her face.


	4. Chapter 4

_Fruits Basket:_

Consumed By Darkness

**Chapter Four:**

_Fruits Basket_  
©  
Originally By: Natsuki Takaya  
(Hakusensha)  
"Hana to Yume"  
Planning Of The Anime By: TV Tokyo, ASATSU – DK STUDIO DEEN, Fruba Project  
Reversioned By: FUNimation Productions

_Mayura Sohma, Kaori Sohma, Atlas Sohma:_  
©  
By: Debbie-Elizabeth Cochrane  
aka: KyouXKagura

* * *

Mayura looked at her reflection in the mirror, how could she let herself look that bad? Her eyes were red with the tears she had just previously shed, her hair which seemed to loose their curls wasn't as glorious as it was… she just wanted to impress Atlas, it seemed so easy! Though she guessed it wasn't… Mayura hated the thought of her sister with him though, the conniving vixen who she loved so much – she knew how much she happened to love Atlas.  
"What the hell was she up to?" Mayura asked as she turned her head to the side she couldn't even look at herself, it was too painful. She couldn't go back down there even if she did tell her mother that she was just washing her face, though it wouldn't be long before they realised that she went to her bedroom and not the bathroom.

'_Please Mayura… we can help you more than ever now…'_ How could they possibly, that was what she felt like screaming… it was so hard for her to do this… why could she go behind their backs and leave? She guessed that they didn't care about her if they were all downstairs comforting Kaori. There was nothing wrong with that of course, she was the one who told Kagura not to comfort her. '_Mayura… this is the time… if you don't come now they'll hurt you even more._' In time it was possible that they could hurt her. Thought Mayura didn't want to even think about it… she hated the thought of Atlas and Kaori as a couple, they seemed to be heading in that direction – seeing as he was holding her in the living room as the male voice inside her head was talking to her.  
"Okay." She spoke as she took in a deep breath. "What do I have to do?"

Kaori's eyes widened as her thought bubble popped from finally remembering Mayura's crush on Atlas. She placed her hands firmer on Atlas's chest as she pushed herself back, breaking through his arms that were so warm and loving towards her as she whispered towards him:  
"I can't." Atlas didn't comprehend; he didn't know there was something wrong with him holding her, comforting her when she seemed to need it the most. Yet Kaori knew that it was that that caused Mayura to get hurt, the facts that she saw her flirting with him in the first place then catching him hold her as she cried. "It's not right… to Onee-chan." Kaori said as the expression on her face shown fright and sadness.  
"What does Mayura have to do with it? Kaori!" He yelled her name as he watched her run out of the living room shouting for her sister as she thundered up the stairs with one thing on her mind: to apologise for her behaviour. Kaori saw no harm in the comforting part of it; she did have a thing for Atlas herself, though the facts that she displayed it so thickly in front of Mayura… well that was what upset the orange haired girl even more.

Kaori stood gaping in the doorway of the bedroom she shared with her sister… though there was something missing, her sister, Mayura was gone!  
"Mother, did Onee-chan come down the stairs?" She called down to Kagura who was standing at the doorway quite shocked at the incidents unable to comprehend every little detail. Kagura knew though, that from where she was standing she had a good view of the staircase and she was certain that her daughter hadn't come back down from going up to wash her face.  
"No dear, why?" Kagura called up to Kaori when she heard something that felt like a crash. She didn't know what had fallen but she was sure that maybe she didn't want to know, though in the mood that Mayura was in just moments before then maybe that didn't matter and she had to go and make sure everyone was alright! Kagura walked up the staircase with her husband fast on her heels; it seemed that everyone in the household, Haru and Atlas included where wondering what that crash happened to be. Kagura almost shrieked when she saw what the crash was from, it was from Kaori looking frantically in the bedroom for something, in the wardrobe, under the bed whilst holding a matching look as her mother's.  
"Everyone, Onee-chan's gone… I don't know where she is but she never came back down stairs and the windows closed…" She said as she pointed to the window before carrying on her search.

Kagura turned to Kyou who nodded; that meant call the police, Sohma Shigure – because he was someone that Mayura knew – and of course the authorities. He went though he wasn't so happy about calling Shigure, which would mean if she was there then she would have to go through the woods and that was something he hated thinking about because there were so many creeps in the woods. Though that still didn't explain the fact she left the house without going through the doors and window… it was unexplainable at that moment but still they were all more concerned with the fact that Mayura had gone… not the reason how she could have gotten out. Atlas had to stop Kaori from getting worn out by searching and searching – putting things back then putting things back… she was wearing herself out. Kaori started crying once more as she lay her head on her bed and sobbed quietly into the cotton covers, Atlas came beside her and waited until she was ready for some much needed comforting.  
"It's my fault… I'm so wicked. I let her see us…" She said as she couldn't control her sobs in-between each couple of words.

Mayura though, wasn't even in that world… to what she knew anyway, she was somewhere dark, somewhere where she was alone – though the quiet was nice, she hadn't had a lot of times where it was quiet lately, she was always alone and it was quite nice to be able to think, though the things she thought about where always about Atlas and Kaori… it didn't help that much.  
"Why? Why did they have to hurt me so much?" Though her tears were shed, she found herself now very angry, she couldn't let them get away with that could she?  
"So you have decided to finally join us, Mayura?" She heard a male said he had such a rough though handsome voice. She smiled knowing that now she was in such good company compared the people at home. The male was the voice that was haunting her head along with the female – the female who also was with male who had spoken before.  
"Don't worry… we'll take good care of you!" The female said with a voice so soothing to Mayura that she couldn't help but nod in agreement.


	5. Chapter 5

_Fruits Basket:_

Consumed By Darkness

**Chapter Five:**

_Fruits Basket_  
©  
Originally By: Natsuki Takaya  
(Hakusensha)  
"Hana to Yume"  
Planning Of The Anime By: TV Tokyo, ASATSU – DK STUDIO DEEN, Fruba Project  
Reversioned By: FUNimation Productions

_Mayura Sohma, Kaori Sohma, Atlas Sohma:_  
©  
By: Debbie-Elizabeth Cochrane  
aka: KyouXKagura

* * *

It was such a distressed day for Kaori and her family, Mayura was gone and no one could do anything about it – the police said that they had to wait twenty-four hours to mark it a missing person deal, this caused Kagura to become even more distressed.  
"Where did I go wrong, I thought I was a good sister to Onee-chan?" Kaori sobbed as she lay back down on her bed, her long hair still in plaits which seemed to have been the ones she wore the day before as they seemed to be rather greasy and they were starting to unravel. Kaori hadn't asked anyone up to the bedroom which she had shared with Mayura, she just wanted to be alone - the one thing that she kept holding onto was that green grasshopper toy that her mother had given Mayura, it was called Hoppy. She was given a ladybug which was also her mother's but obviously less precious to her mother than Hoppy was. Kaori held her arms more tightly around the object as she closed her eyes, maybe now she could get some sleep – she probably wouldn't but it was worth a try.

Just where was Mayura? That was the question on everyone's lips.

"You see that, Mayura-san. She's lying on her bed, sleeping holding _your_ toy as if it was her own." That female was showing her on a portal-like substance what Kaori was doing. "She obviously has taken the chance to become the object of your parent's eyes." Mayura shrugged as she turned towards the second object in the darkness – a dressing table with a mirror which was what she was looking into – she was brushing her glorious curls, which seemed to be perfect.  
"I don't see why she envies me so much." She sighed as she played the wide spread brush onto the table then laughed such an evil-laugh it would even make Akito curl… probably not. "Yeah I do." Mayura's make-up was perfect once more and her outfit had also changed from what it was. She suddenly was wearing a pair of diamond shaped black fancy tights which stretched up her legs and had a couple of holes made forcefully into them – adorning her feet where white boots with diamond studs. Her black top which had white lace through it covered slightly a two-frilled black miniskirt and she draped a black shrug over her. Around her neck, she wore a black chocker and hanging loose from it was an onyx and diamond crucifix.

"What should I do now?" Mayura asked the female who said she had a few tasks to do before she could finally feel at peace.  
"You have to pay a visit to Atlas." She was told. "You have to make him love you." Yet he would be at his house, with his dad… suddenly, a picture of Atlas appeared on the mirror, yeah, but how long would it take…  
"Fine then… that shouldn't be that hard." What was up with her? She wondered as she pierced ear-rings through her ears, not feeling the pain… she could sense something was wrong but didn't seem to think too much on it.

Atlas was of course at home and he wasn't with his dad, he was at his 'aunts'. Kagura seemed to be in such a state that Haru wanted to be with her and Kyou who didn't seem as bothered – it was as if he knew how Mayura felt and would be back soon enough. Atlas though, didn't seem to think of it that way. He knew Mayura quite well and could always tell when something was eating her up, but this time it seemed quite hard for him to notice it and that was what made him uneasy.  
"What did Kaori mean, it wasn't right to Mayura?" He wondered aloud as he fought inside for the answer. Yep, even now he couldn't see that Mayura had taken a fancy to him – she did lay it on so thickly. "I hate seeing them this way… they shouldn't be fighting – they are sisters for goodness sake." Atlas didn't even hear the gate open as he went to sit down on the coach. Atlas had a black night robe hugging closely to his body, as he was just about to go to bed. He didn't know if it was right – but he was so tired… he couldn't just stay up when he said he'd help find her in the morning… he had to be full of energy.

Kaori awoke with a start, what had happened – she had seen a vision of something – of course it just could have been a dream – though it was so vivid and dark, blood everywhere and thorns. She didn't know what it meant, all she saw was a rose held by more thorns which dug into the steams and its roots – killing it, except it oozed blood… since when did a rose bleed? She couldn't help but find it disturbing. Kaori stood up from the bed, she was wearing a yellow nightdress which fell to her feet as she completely stood up and walked across to the door and slid it open, she couldn't just lay there asleep – her dad was, but he said he knew Mayura and she'd be back. Kagura though was another question… she was down the stairs in tears, and it wasn't her dad but Haru that was comforting her, holding her – something that Kyou was angry with but for some reason he wasn't ready to fight him – he just wasn't in the mood. Although Kaori didn't understand what that meant, she hadn't really seen the way that they acted together – the way they fought. Maybe it meant he really did miss Mayura and was concerned…

Kyou though, was a little annoyed; no more than a little, he hated the thought of Kagura with Haru down the stairs pouring her heart out to him when she was his wife. Kaori walked down the stairs and to the living room where her mother was asleep in Haru's arms. Haru made a gesture to Kaori to ask her to keep quiet. Kaori's hands undone her orange plaits without even thinking about it, her hair fell down her back in a crimped fashion which was what usually happened if she slept that way – she did realise though… She really did need to go in the shower…

Atlas reached the door only then, half asleep – his doorbell had just rung. He didn't know who'd be out this late – and in that weather – it had just started to pour down raining and there seemed to be thunderclouds in the sky. As he opened the door, Atlas's eyes widened as he saw who was there in front of him as the one word escaped his lips in a whisper:  
"Mayura."


	6. Chapter 6

_Fruits Basket:_

Consumed By Darkness

**Chapter Six:**

_Fruits Basket_  
©  
Originally By: Natsuki Takaya  
(Hakusensha)  
"Hana to Yume"  
Planning Of The Anime By: TV Tokyo, ASATSU – DK STUDIO DEEN, Fruba Project  
Reversioned By: FUNimation Productions

_Mayura Sohma, Kaori Sohma, Atlas Sohma:_  
©  
By: Debbie-Elizabeth Cochrane  
aka: KyouXKagura

-- Adult Situations Will BegingingToAppear At The End Of This Chapter! --  
_Just Remember That This Is The First Time I'm Writing This Kind Of Thing So I'm Maybe Rubbish At It._

* * *

Atlas studied Mayura, surely she wasn't out on the streets for the whole time she was gone, and she looked a wreck. The brown haired male looked back up into Mayura's blue eyes as he watched her throw herself at him, her arms embracing him as tears fell down her cheeks:  
"Oh, Atlas!" Mayura sighed as she rubbed her head on his shoulder. He just looked down at Mayura, although he was happy to see her he was actually also quite angry and this shown as he pushed her away:  
"Mayura do you know how sad you've made your mother? Or even Kaori-san?" Mayura saw red… and a glint of green jealously. "You know she's been crying all night."  
"OH AND I'M SURE YOU'VE BEEN JUST THERE TO COMFORT HER! YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ME… YOU WERE PROBABLY MORE WORRIED ABOUT KAORI! NO IT DOESN'T MATTER THAT MAYURA'S MISSING LETS ALL COMFORT KAORI!" She yelled showing the world that she was her mother's daughter. Her hands were clutched into fists as she cried harder, though the tears where angry tears.

He just looked at her, shocked, but who wouldn't be if they were treated like that suddenly? Atlas watched as she walked into his house, dropping her shrug from her shoulders which was actually quite dirty from the mud and mostly covered in the rain that had fallen. She looked a complete wreck and he couldn't help but feel that in a way, it was also his fault…  
"Where were you?" The words just rolled off of his lips as he asked her without thinking. Mayura's blurry vision found way to Atlas as she smiled slightly in a way which made Atlas shudder. She looked utterly evil. Though when she sat down on the sofa she just sat there not saying anything – and that was how it was for five minutes… or was it ten – could have even been up to an hour. She just had to get her mind around what she had to do… making him love her was going to be hard.

Atlas sat down beside Mayura and placed his hand on her shoulder though felt a burning sensation which caused him to pull away and look at his hand which was covered in blood… he looked at Mayura and noticed she winced… she had cut her shoulder.  
"Mayura; let me clean that up for you." He said concerned as he went to the kitchen, yet there was no reply from the girl. Mayura sat there as he came back with the first aid kit and started to clean her aching wound… sure she pierced a needle through her earlobe and felt nothing but had a cut on her shoulder and felt as if she was dying… It was when she caught Atlas's eye that he stopped what he was doing. Mayura leaned in that distance, her eyes closing as her lips hit his in a rough though passionate way, though it didn't take long for him to push her away.

"Mayura, don't…" He whispered but he found it hard to resist… her power of alluring him seemed to be strong and that wasn't because of him – or even because of her… but because of the spirits around her and they were controlling her.  
"Atlas please…" Mayura urged as she then pressed her lips to his again as she moaned submissively. "I need you… you need to love me… I need to know you feel something for me." Though this time Atlas didn't stop her, in fact he did the opposite and returned the kiss with almost equal intimacy. Atlas couldn't comprehend to what Mayura was doing to him just that whatever she was doing it felt good… it felt somewhat wrongly right!

_"We'll have complete control of her if this goes correctly…" _It was the female's voice that echoed in the darkness, she was watching through the portal along side her companion. It was in their prophecy that it was the blood of the cat's eldest daughter that would bring the goddess Freda back – though it did say in the prophecy that the daughter wasn't to be a virgin as it was the one thing that the goddess despised with her being the goddess of passion, love – and those who die from a broken heart.  
"_Hopefully he shouldn't be able to resist her…"_ The male replied as he remembered too the prophecy which if fulfilled will bring back their master, the one powerful being strong enough to let their souls come back to their bodies… From the thirteen bodies… only two remained… from the thirteen ghosts… only they remained – now if they could just get back to their bodies then they could finally get their revenge for what God did to them!

Mayura grasped Atlas tighter as she turned so as he sat on the seat, she climbed over his body and pressed against him. His heated body and the warmth of his night robe melted through to her body.  
"Mayura… we… can't…" He was gasping… resisting… though not too much. She still had the strength to straddle him on the coach. It didn't seem to matter; she wasn't the only one in her head anymore as she wasn't even the one thinking her thoughts for her. No, she knew – she now understood why they wanted her to go with them… they wanted to have complete control of her body. She grabbed his hand and laid it on her chest, moving his hand so it cupped breast perfectly as she claimed his lips once more. Suppressing a moan Mayura felt him massage her flesh as she used her free hand to massage his shoulder.

"_He can't resist her… she's too much… she's beautiful and powerful and she's the only one who can stop what's going on… and whilst she's trapped in this world… there is no way she can stop us." _It hurt Mayura to watch what was going on, sure she may have been in the real world, but her spirit, her soul and personality were trapped in the darkness the darkness feeding on her sadness and all the things she had heard from Kaori and Atlas… the flirting and the little things they said to each other. She just wouldn't' have been able to muster the energy to stop her body…


	7. Chapter 7

_Fruits Basket:_

Consumed By Darkness

**Chapter Seven:**

_Fruits Basket_  
©  
Originally By: Natsuki Takaya  
(Hakusensha)  
"Hana to Yume"  
Planning Of The Anime By: TV Tokyo, ASATSU – DK STUDIO DEEN, Fruba Project  
Reversioned By: FUNimation Productions

_Mayura Sohma, Kaori Sohma, Atlas Sohma:_  
©  
By: Debbie-Elizabeth Cochrane  
aka: KyouXKagura

--Adult Situations Will Be Appearing Throughout This Chapter! --

* * *

Atlas's senses tingled as he felt Mayura use his hand to massage her chest. He heard her moan and it sent Goosebumps down his neck.  
"Oh Mayura… you know this is wrong…" Though he was cut off by two of her fingers, hushing him tenderly she pressed her lips to his neck and sucked gently, it was such a good feeling that it had to be a sin and they shouldn't be able to do it… or he just shouldn't endure it with her if she was just using him… though was he? Or was he becoming to love her back. Whatever happened in his mind it sure wasn't commanding his body as it had already lifted up her top, showing her black bra underneath made of complete silk and lace, he helped it over her head before she strewn it across the floor. The next thing was that Mayura's bra was discarded and his hands were both now freely, by his own will, fondling each breast causing her to scream in pleasure. Somehow this made him see things in a new light as he bent down towards her chest and pressed his lips to the soft skin kissing her making her moan now.

"Atlas… hmm… yes…" She moaned as she ran her hands up his body into his head to where she nuzzled her head into his, her brown hair mangled with his, hers obviously darker. Atlas felt her longer hair tickle his neck which made him work harder at what he was doing. The next thing that was happening was Mayura's hands had untied his tie which was holding his night robe together. She then brushed it down off of his body as it slid off of the couch and onto the floor; his hands then were placed on her waist holding her tenderly, but roughly all the same. She then stood up in front of him where he moved her skirt down, then her tights so it was just her black panties which were remaining. She moved his legs together and sat down onto them and kissed him on the cheek and down to his chest where she worked her way back up to his ear:  
"Oh god, Atlas… say my name… make me feel like you want me." She spoke in between each kiss.

In reply eagerly he replied almost instantly,  
"Mayura." He almost yelled as she wrapped her legs around his waist and he kissed her on her lips hard. He kept working her hips and she moaned. Though now, tears fell down Mayura's eyes as she was still trapped in the darkness watching what was going on – still her clothing was being shed there as it was in the real world. God, she could feel everything he was doing to her – although it felt right and great – it wasn't how she wanted it to happen… she also didn't believe that it was what Atlas wanted and that was what made it hard for her to watch. Atlas's tongue ran across her bottom lip before passing by his lips as he pushed his tongue into her mouth tying it around hers as they en-twined in a romantic dance. She moved her hand down to his groin, feeling his errection already, so he was enjoying what was going on and even though it wasn't what he originally wanted. He moved his mouth from hers feeling her hand move.

It was then that Mayura stood up and Atlas's eyes looked down her body. Each and every curve which was actually very attractive and sexy, he couldn't help but stare. Mayura pressed her hand to his chest and he lay down on the sofa which he was laid down as if he was awaiting something as she grabbed the rim of his boxers and pulled them down so he was shown to her sapphire gaze. He grabbed her quickly and literally ripped her panties off of her body. She straddled him and slid down onto him tightly almost screaming at the pain which deflowered her. She couldn't move, she had to adjust – whereas in her real frame of mind she couldn't move, adjust her legs anything… the pain almost crippled her when he first entered her.  
"Oh Atlas!" She yelled as he grabbed hold of her hips and forced her up and down on his shaft. She screamed as he moaned over and over, he growled slightly.

Mayura bounced over him as he watched her breasts as his eyes opened once more, glazed over and obviously heated. Atlas kept doing what he was doing though having her return his thrusts with the same maximum energy was making it even more erotic. He knew that the end was coming and it seemed to come closer by every thrust. Mayura screamed as he released inside of her:  
"Oh Mayura." He ended as she wiped his fringe of sweat drenched hair away from his face.

"I love you." She whispered, conned actually as it was exactly what Mayura was thinking in her darkness chamber – that she loved him so much and had to think over what it would have been like if they made love together when she was completely connected to her body – not when her soul was away but connected through her feelings and emotions. It was when he replied with:  
"I love you too, Yura." that her eyes widened. Then he fell asleep underneath her and she moved off of him and hovered over him and pecked him on the cheek before stating quickly:  
"That's all I needed to know." She then got onto her knees and began to get dressed again so that she was in a right enough state to leave the house and return her body back to her soul to see what effect it now had on the real Mayura. "Thanks for your help, Lover-boy." Then she closed the door behind her.


	8. Chapter 8

_Fruits Basket:_

Consumed By Darkness

**Chapter Eight:**

_Fruits Basket_  
©  
Originally By: Natsuki Takaya  
(Hakusensha)  
"Hana to Yume"  
Planning Of The Anime By: TV Tokyo, ASATSU – DK STUDIO DEEN, Fruba Project  
Reversioned By: FUNimation Productions

_Mayura Sohma, Kaori Sohma, Atlas Sohma:_  
©  
By: Debbie-Elizabeth Cochrane  
aka: KyouXKagura

-- Adult Feactures will be appearing in this chapter but not as bad as the previous chapters… It also seems a little dark! --

* * *

"_It seems that your body and urges have done the job, Mayura_." The woman's voice called as we see Mayura, tied up – her arms and legs by thorns which pierced into her causing her blood to slide down her naked body. She called out in pain as she struggled the thorns went in deeper and the vines wrapped tighter around her as she squirmed. It was only a few minutes after that that Mayura became face-to-face with her body which was something she didn't want to have to face… it was then that she held out her hand and pressed it to the spirit's forehead to where she merged into one but still she was wrapped around the wall of vines and thorns. She was also still naked, the blood thick and she was loosing a lot. Her hair which because of what happened a previously was still drenched in sweat and that didn't help at all as she was moving and the ivy was attracted to the sweat and wrapped around nearly every section of her curled hair. She was suddenly clamped tight against the wall that she was held onto. She tried to scream out but it didn't work seeing as she was so harshly held that she couldn't move at all, and not to mention she was finding it hard to breath!

Sure Hatsuharu was in for a shock when he entered his living room which stank of sweat and sex. He took one look of Atlas sleeping on the coach wearing nothing but a white sheet covering him but it was obvious what he had been up to and of course it wasn't the fact that he had done what he had done in his house it was the fact that Mayura was missing and that was what was on his son's mind… of course Haru wasn't to know that it was actually Mayura who was the missing party of what his son had been doing. Haru couldn't bring himself to wake Atlas up as he just made his way up to his bedroom – he had spent hours and hours comforting Kagura that he was actually pretty tired. Actually he was utterly exhausted to put it in better terms.  
"_You are okay aren't you, Kagura?"_ He remembered the last thing he asked before she nodded and urged him to leave. Not only had that but Haru seen the look on Kyo's face. Kyou was completely jealous of Haru's relationship with Kagura. At times that would be something that Haru would take advantage of or be smug – but not when Mayura was missing and it was causing so much pain. It was the only thing that made him leave though, the fact that Kagura had asked him – it was strange for him because the only other person able to calm him down was his ex-wife…

Kaori slide down the wall of the bedroom after just getting up early the next morning, her head in her hands she cried, she still cried. Not only for Mayura but for the fact that she still let her sister down and had to take the blame for everything that was going on. She felt like she was the one that was going to be neglected now, the one that was going to be pushed aside because of what she had done – the one that was going to live the rest of her life lonely because she was so lonely. Kaori ducked her head of orange hair down lower as she cowered slightly with images of her dream going around in her head. The darkness had transformed and she had seen that the rose that was being hurt was being hurt by deadly nightshade and other things… it was horrid and the blood flow was worse and thicker. If only she knew what the dream meant and what the rose symbolised because only in the last five minutes of her dream had the rose lost one red petal…

"_That's it… Mayura's life is being sucked out of her body and inverted into Freda, one lifeline has been destroyed… and still her sister hasn't realised what her dream has meant… She's still upset over Mayura's disappearance. The sisters are so much like each other that they don't see it themselves… poor thick headed humans that's all I can say." Whatever was consuming Mayura had covered most of her body, all that was showing was her face, her hands and a few strands of hair. It was obvious that the darkness was eating her up slowly and soon she would be lost. Freda would come back and help destroy the world… _To that Atlas awoke with a start. One word caught in his breath as he looked sharply out the window with his eyes wide:  
"Mayura…" What was his dream to mean? He didn't realise that Mayura was being destroyed but he had to go and see Kaori fast or else if this was what was going on in real life then he had to stop it before Mayura was killed… it took last night for him to realise how much Mayura really did need him. Mayura was such a strong person it was hard to believe that this would happen to her so easily.

She let up her guard, that was the answer and it was what was going through Mayura's mind as the darkness began to seep into her brain, consuming her happy thoughts and her dreams leaving her with pain, sorrow and all her fears and nightmares. With each and every thing that this monster did to her she knew that she was going to end up dying – fading away - without telling everyone how sorry she was. She really wished she could… but how could she? Without anything or anyone to fight for, what could she do? She didn't even get the chance to tell Atlas herself how much she loved him – her urges took advantage when she said she loved him, he told her that he loved her… but it wasn't truly her. Mayura cried… but her tears were mixed in with blood merging from her wounds on her hands cutting down which were above her head. She was too weak to call out for help. If only she could have found a way to contact her sister… though she could somehow find a contact with Atlas…

If only it would work… she closed her eyes, the pain creeping up her almost consumed back as she mentally called to him:

'_Atlas… Atlas-kun… can you hear me?'_


	9. Chapter 9

_Fruits Basket:_

Consumed By Darkness

**Chapter Nine:**

_Fruits Basket_  
©  
Originally By: Natsuki Takaya  
(Hakusensha)  
"Hana to Yume"  
Planning Of The Anime By: TV Tokyo, ASATSU – DK STUDIO DEEN, Fruba Project  
Reversioned By: FUNimation Productions

_Mayura Sohma, Kaori Sohma, Atlas Sohma:_  
©  
By: Debbie-Elizabeth Cochrane  
aka: KyouXKagura

-- Adult Features will be appearing in this chapter but not as bad as the previous chapters… It also seems a little dark! --

* * *

Atlas heard alright and called out to her, he was in despair after witnessing that dream:  
_'Mayura-ai, you're not in another dimension getting eaten by thorns are you?' _The way he spoke it was in a way in which he was hoping it was just a dream and that she wasn't because he didn't want her to go. Although the thorns had covered her mouth her eyes widened at the shock of him calling her that, Mayura-ai, the fact that he was saying that he loved her. Though did he love her because of who she was or did he love her because of the previous night? She didn't care.  
_'As a matter of fact… yeah…'_ It was all that she could muster as she felt the thorns pierce through her cheeks and lips, the blood seeping down her face now. Wincing in pain it was as if she couldn't hold on. She was about to think something else but she had to close her eyes as the darkness and pain covered her and she could no longer stay awake. Atlas shook his head, how on earth was he going to get to another dimension to save her… if only he could find her…

He had to speak to Kaori. Maybe it was best if Kaori knew about what was going on. He sighed as his mind sailed back to Mayura covered in those thorns loosing all that blood, hardly able to speak. Kaori didn't have to know all the disturbing details though, it wasn't right for her to do that to her. She was her sister and she had already blamed herself for everything that had happened. He got dressed and walked out of the house, not speaking to his father, he guessed his father knew what had happened because of the way he ended up the night before. It was quite embarrassing to think of speaking to your father about sex – but actually really talking to him was even more embarrassing for Atlas. He just couldn't help but remember everything that did happen that night, if only he kept Mayura with him, she really wouldn't be there all alone dying… she'd be with him and they could talk about Kaori and what had happened in the first place for this to happen.

'_Oh, your majesty, I guess you've been re-born perfectly.' _The female spoke as she watched as the thorn wall let open and from the cocoon that had spun from the spiked plant walked out Mayura's body of scars and cuts but there was differences, she looked much more elegant, her hair had grown down to her mid-back and her eyes which were usually pure blue were now a deep terrifying red – just like the blood which seemed to be lying on the ground. Though almost instantly as she looked towards her servants had the wounds inflected on Mayura, or should we say Freda's body healed. Freda smiled as she spread her arms wide and soon she was dressed. The outfit was weird yet gorgeous too, the whole thing on just complimented her body shape:

What she was wearing was a black long dress which actually slit right up from her abdomen and went widely passed her ankles. Her chest area was white and she wore shorts underneath these which were easily shown a brown colour, though her legs were shown perfectly, without all the scars which Mayura had feared would still be there forever. Her now long hair was then pulled back in a sleek ponytail with a pink bow which was the same as the ones around her elbow and her top. She also wore nothing on her feet but she didn't seem to even touch on the thorns. She did though smile as she raised her arms wide and held her hands up high:  
"Its time for you both to be revealed to me, my servants - Kitsume and Yarome." So they finally had names… it was then that two balls of lights twirled around from Freda's palms and sailed towards the darkness where two silhouettes were then formed.  
"My majesty its time…" Yarome stated as he became visible. His white hair around his waist and in a slender braid blew in a slight wind also he looked up and his grey eyes blinked as he stared at how gorgeous his new master was. Kitsume then twirled around him and waved to Freda. Her long brownish orange hair twirling around her waist and her brown eyes flared towards Yarome.  
"What are you looking at, Yarome?" She asked in that same voice as she called to Mayura.

Kaori's eyes widened once more, tears fell down her cheeks.  
"Onee-chan…" She whispered as she felt Atlas brush her tears away. "It's… just… that… I saw in a dream a… rose… bleeding to death." She spoke as she looked down as she wrapped her arms around him as he helped her up and he held her close. He couldn't believe what was happening; if something was going on with her then it would be just as much his fault too.  
"What do you think the rose represents?" He asked as he ran his hand through her orange locks. "She's in another dimension but where could she have gone there from? Where is the portal? They're always a portal to the other dimension; I read it in a book." Atlas remembered. Kaori stopped crying as she tried to remember but then one thing stuck out in her mind, Maehara Flower Shop.  
"The basement…" Atlas pulled her back and looked into her eyes and asked her directly 'what do you mean?' "Maehara Flower Shop, they grow roses in their basement." Atlas smiled as he nodded, that would be the perfect place to look. Kagura was listening from behind the door of her daughter's room and had heard it all, she wiped a tear away as she moved back to her room.

"Her sister and Atlas are trying to get here… perfect… we can get home through they're bodies." Kitsume smiled as she turned to Yarome and wondered if her twin was thinking the same.


	10. Chapter 10

**Consumed By Darkness**

_By KyouXKagura_

**Chapter Ten**

Kagura turned towards her husband and he noticed there was something wrong, he asked what it was and held her close as she explained everything that she had heard through their daughter's door. Kyou looked towards the window and it was stormy night. He was still angry and jealous about Haru and Kagura's relationship but his daughter needed him.  
"We have to go help." He told her and Kagura nodded as she brushed her hair out of her eyes whilst in his arms. "I know I couldn't bare it if something was to happen to Mayura." Kagura followed his look to the window and then nodded. He then placed a kiss on Kagura's forehead and hoped they would catch up with them at the Maehara Flower Shop in time. It wasn't that far away and if Kaori and Atlas had already left then by the time they were half way, they would probably already be inside the shop.

She looked down to the pavement and noticed the water on the side of the road.  
"We're half way there, Kaori-san, don't worry." Kaori looked towards the male.  
"Worried, who's worried, I'm just… fine." Yet seeing the shop in the distance made Kaori go cold and shudder. Atlas took her hand to reassure her and they started to go. Atlas now knew who he loved and loving Mayura gave him an authority to protect Kaori as if she were his sister as well. Kaori understood but she did still love Atlas as well. Atlas saw the shop come closer and closer and his connection with Mayura grew stronger and stronger and he heard her cries. She cried for him… she was fading though and that was also something he felt.

When they had arrived to the shop instantly Kaori ran in and he had to run after her to grab her around the wrist and say that they had to be careful:  
"There could be anything in there, we can't get hurt not now… not after what's happened to Mayura." He told her and nodded as she then sincerely apologised for not thinking. "It doesn't matter." They looked around the spacious shop, many different flowers around, but definitely no roses on sale, they had to get down the basement… though it was when Kaori screamed that he turned around to see something sliver up her leg much like snake but it was obviously thorn like and the thorns were piercing into Kaori's legs as it threw her up into the air and threw her around like a flag or a… kite.

Atlas didn't know how he was going to save Kaori but he had to look around, well this wasn't a greenhouse so they're wasn't going to be any axes to cut down this beanstalk so what was he going to do other than use these… there was a pair of scissors on the desk, they wouldn't do much but they'd help for a start. He grabbed them and started to use the blades and use it much like a knife there was a hissing nose and soon the floorboards started to crack. Soon Atlas saw what exactly was grabbing Kaori, a giant flower with long yellow and green petals, this thorn like beanstalk was coming out of the centre which around it were… lips? The beanstalk was its tongue? This was soon confirmed as another cut caused green acid blood to spurt out, it caught his arm, although he winced in pain he had cut Kaori free and she grabbed some weed-killer and opened the bottle, and then she followed Atlas's words.

"My baby!" Kitsume cried as she looked through the portal as Kaori and Atlas murdered her flower child. "They killed my baby." Yarome just rolled his eyes as they looked towards Freda with eyes wanting to know what to do next.  
"Calm yourself, Kitsume." Freda replied. "Send up something worse, something small, and something that will move fast." She said and Kitsume nodded as she formed a small mouse made of poison ivy with beady little eyes of dark green and it opened its mouth to show some sort of poison gas. It was at that time that it raced up to try and kill Kaori and Atlas.

Kaori saw the mouse first and screamed, she hated mice. Atlas noticed what it's made of.  
"Don't touch it, Kaori; it's made of poison ivy." She shrieked even more but that was when the door opened and Kagura and Kyou had arrived. Don't know how she managed it but Kagura had found a brush and threw it at Atlas who started to hit the mouse with it…  
"You deal with that thing, we'll find Mayura." Kyo spat as he and his wife headed down the stairs to the basement and heard some cackling from someone who they recognised but looked different:  
"Mayura?" Kagura asked.  
"Not exactly." Kitsume replied to Kagura showing something of a familiar glint in her eyes towards the old boar of the zodiac.  
"Kitsume, is that you?" Kagura was shocked to see her. So she knew this evil witch?  
"Hello Kagura-san, long times no see huh?" Kitsume laughed.  
"You know her, Kagura?" Kyou asked shocked. He saw Yarome but no, he didn't know him and neither did Kagura.

Kaori yelled she utterly hated mice and this one wouldn't let up. She had to help her mother and father find Mayura and she had to get rid of this vermin but she had to most of all make sure Atlas wouldn't get hurt anymore. His burn looked serious already and it made her think it was her fault.  
"I got it." She hadn't even noticed Atlas squash the mouse into the wall and smashed it with the hard edge of the broom before it could get away. She smiled but then remembered Mayura.

"She's part of the Sohma family Kyou, or well was part of the Sohma family. She was cursed two generations before us… she was the year of the tiger." She explained to her husband. "She died though… and she definitely wasn't that young." It was then that Kitsume said something about when you die you return to your prime which was what she was when she was nineteen and still cursed.  
"How did she die?" Kyou asked his wife but Kagura replied with one word:  
"Akito."


	11. Chapter 11

**Consumed By Darkness**

_By KyouXKagura_

**Chapter Eleven**

"How did she die?" Kyou asked his wife but replied with one word:   
"Akito." He gulped slightly, he knew that he wasn't going to like the answer,  
"What does he have to do with it?" Kagura asked, Kitsume laughed.  
"Kitsume found something that was to do with the curse… a diary of sorts telling secrets." Kagura spoke. "Or so I've heard from Haru." Kyou was a little angered again with that, could it have been by anyone else but Haru?  
"Well that's true." Kitsume spoke. "And you two have to pay for what you're doing. You're stopping our leader from taking over Kaibara." Kitsume moved and showed Freda or as they would have thought, Mayura.

Freda smiled as her face looked even more like Mayura, she knew that Kagura had to give her a second look to see if she was day-dreaming.  
"Hi." Kagura's eyes widened, was it really her?  
"MAYURA!" She yelled harshly as they looked at them. Kyou looked towards the other girl and yet he was shocked, this leader of there's looked exactly like his daughter.  
"Don't worry I'm not your daughter, I've just took her body." Freda hissed. "Besides… you'll have your other daughter here in three… two… one." And then just like Freda had counted Kaori and Atlas burst through the doors.  
"Mom!" Kaori ran towards her mother and hugged her. "I was scared when I heard you scream." Kaori looked down towards Freda. "Onee-chan… is that you?" She asked but Freda shook her head.  
"No Kaori… over there." Atlas said pointed towards the wall where the darkness and thorns were engulfing Mayura.

He saw her hand and knew that it would be only too easy to go over and try to help; they would certainly try to hurt them. Kagura looked as if she was going to cry but Kyou held her back in an embrace of sorts. Kaori's hands went towards her face, just like her mother used to do.  
"We've got to help." She spoke.  
"First of all you have to get through this." Kitsume laughed, her hands sailing up hard up to the sky and soon enough flowers of different varieties of poisonous flowers and weeds had started to coil and entwined into one different animal – was it a chimera? The head and body of a lion, the second head and black legs of a goat and a snake for a tail, yes it definitely was a chimera.

The chimera raced towards Atlas and Kaori, Atlas pushing in front of the female, to make sure she wasn't hurt. Kyou and Kagura though had other things to worry about, Yarome had yet to make a move and the male was standing not doing anything, his arms crossed and his eyes closed.  
"Now Now, Mommy and Daddy can't interfere." Yarome spoke, his lips hardly even moved. Kagura turned towards her husband, Kyou could see the fear in her eyes, and she wanted him to help her, not Haru, not anyone else but the one she truly loved. He grabbed her hand tenderly, something he had never done in a while by himself. Yarome had gotten Kitsume's attention while the Sohma couple were talking:  
"Whatever happens, love, we'll face it together." Kyou nodded to what his wife said but it was when she looked up and screamed he noticed what it was.

A rope was thrown down on the parents, they were trapped in a net, the two of them struggled but it caused the net to get tighter and they knew that if they moved they would soon suffocate.  
"Kaori, Atlas, please save Mayura." Kagura pleaded to her daughter. Kyou just held Kagura in his arms tenderly with a loving stare. Though they nodded, they would do anything to get the girl back.  
"_Atlas! Please listen carefully, when you can get to the wall that's captured me and place your hand on the wall… I'll help you as much as I…. Aah!" _Mayura's thoughts in Atlas's head grew fainter until that scream which was loud, sharp and very worrying. The brown haired male turned towards the cat's youngest daughter.  
"Do you trust me, Kaori-san?" Atlas asked as she nodded for a reply. He spoke tenderly as he explained what he wanted her to do to cause the Chimera to chase her though not hurt her. She nodded, although scared she had to be brave for her sister and for her parents.

"Mayura-ai, don't worry I'm coming." Mayura's body was now completely engulfed by the wall, her body in a completely dark world which was weakening and she was feeling completely nothing but her emotions, her body wasn't hers anymore and she knew this.  
"I…" She spoke from her world. "I… love you." She though knew that Atlas didn't love her, she knew that Atlas loved Kaori and that she didn't deserve him. "Please forgive me, Atlas-kun." She felt warmth come through her soul… it was his hand, he must have heard her and placed his hand on the wall… it was her last chance for helping them. He had to destroy Freda… even if that meant destroying her body whilst doing that. She loved her sister and she loved Atlas but it was by her hand that they were all going to die and it wouldn't just be them it would be all the other innocent people in the world.

She felt her body transfigure into a different shape:  
"_With my soul and emotions I give you this soul, trust me and I'm sure you'll win. It won't be easy but I know that we can win this fight._" Mayura thought as she felt him pull her out of the wall but not in her shape, in the shape of a fencing sword, she always thought Atlas was the best fencing opponent she ever had, and not only because she fancied him. Atlas's eyes looked at the sword, there was a shape on the handle, a rose with thorns around it, it symbolised Mayura and the pain that Freda, Kitsume and Yarome had caused her. Kaori yelled and screamed in a panic as she just jumped out of the way of the chimera's fire attack.

Yes, Atlas now knew how they could destroy the Chimera and free Kagura and Kyou but she didn't know how to destroy Kitsume, Yarome and Freda without loosing Mayura. It was going to be a struggle and hard, he didn't know how long it would take to do this and he didn't really care. All he knew was that Kaori, Kagura, Kyou, Mayura and even he were all in danger; including all of his friends, his father and the world… they were all in danger of getting killed.

"Prepare to pay for what you've all done." Atlas spoke almost in a prince-like way as he drew the sword completely from the wall and swerved it so it was pointed straight towards Yarome, it was time that the male got what was coming to him. He should never have led Mayura to this world.  
"Everyone listen, Mayura's signal from the spirit world is weakening." Yarome spoke to them as if they were a group, as if they were friends.  
"You mean, we could actually loose her?" Kagura asked shocked as tears fell from her eyes. Yarome only plainly nodded for an answer and with a smile he got Kyou all riled up. There was no way they were going to let Mayura die!


	12. Chapter 12

**Consumed By Darkness**

_By KyouXKagura_

**Chapter Twelve**

Kagura's eyes filled with tears as their other daughter ran down past them.  
"Mom, I've save you." Kaori yelled but as she turned to see if the Chimera was still coming after it, it was and it was about to pounce on her. "Aah!" She yelled, fear caused tears to form in her eyes but as they opened – although she was scared – Atlas was standing in front of her, he had stabbed the Chimera through its chest.  
"Kaori run." He said as Kaori ran to the left, soon it was shown why, the poisonous Chimera was turning red, it gave one last breath of fire which flew at Kagura and Kyou, soon the fire had burnt through the net and they were free.

They all ran towards Atlas to look at the sword.  
"This sword represents Mayura." Atlas said as he should them it. They could tell almost instantly that he was right. Kagura touched the blade; it was sharp but still didn't pierce her skin. Mayura wouldn't let it cut her. Yarome then made himself noticed once more.  
"Kitsume..." He spoke, Kitsume nodded, grabbing one of the long strands of poison ivy and it transformed into a sword. "Let's see what's stronger, her soul or my blade." Atlas nodded, they had to do this… finish it once and for all. Kaori ran towards the tools that were in the basements closest.

She had to be strong and save her sister, and show that she was worth being called her sister. Kaori grabbed a pair of sheers, though a hand was put on her shoulder.  
"Little kitty-cat what do you think you're doing?" A female voice, spitefully she knew it belonged to Kitsume. Kaori smiled, no she smirked and she turned around with the sheers. Kitsume's eyes widened as she took a step away.  
"I'm taking it your now a nymph." She spoke. "A nature nymph… that's too bad." Kaori used the sheers and it was soon enough to destroy Kitsume… well she had to use them to cut her into pieces, she felt bad doing so but knowing what Kitsume had done to her sister she also knew that she had to destroy her. Lying in place of Kitsume were leaves, soaking in blood. "I'm sorry, but you've hurt Onee-chan."

Yarome and Atlas were still battling using the swords; even though Kitsume had died the sword was still the same as it was when she had given it to Yarome. Freda though, was heading towards a large throne made of nettles and roses; she wasn't feeling any pain because as she sat down, the nettles and roses had moved from her silhouette and formed a small cement stool for her to sit on.  
"It's time for me to take control." She muttered, using Mayura's voice. Soon the roses had formed a diamond shape around her; their thorns surrounded her around her arms and legs. Kagura and Kyou looked on in horror, how were they going to help her? They had to save Mayura from death.

Kaori ran towards her parents.  
"Mom, dad, you have to leave." She told them, her long orange hair flailing in the air frantically as she looked back and forth between them. "I don't want you two to get hurt too. I love you." To her surprise it was her father who held her close. Usually it was Mayura who got all of his attention. Kaori cried once more, there was a lot of this happening lately. She cleared her eyes when she heard her mother say:  
"I'm sorry darling, but we're all in this together." She spoke as she grabbed a spade from the closet. "Come on." She told her daughter and they raced towards Yarome, Kaori used the sheers as a physical weapon to do the same as she did to Kitsume, Kagura just kept whacking him with the spade. Yet it was Atlas that used the sword to destroy him. As it pierced through the spirit's heart, from the edge of where the sword had pierced his heart, a black shadow surrounded Yarome, it stunk, even if they were to be sick it wouldn't make the smell seem better, soon all that was left was the sword, Yarome had been destroyed.

That was it, Kaori smiled at Atlas – they had gotten ride of the henchmen, Kagura was then moved out of the way by her husband who held her close, kissed her forehead and muttered to her:  
"No matter what might happen, I want you to know that I love you and I'm sorry for being jealous."  
"One left." Atlas muttered as they all then turned towards Freda. Just how were they going to destroy Freda without hurting Mayura? They didn't know… but something then unexpected happened, the sword lute up a pink colour. Soon portrayed in front of them was a vision of Mayura, her eyes were holding quite a sad look.  
_"You have to use the sword, Atlas, you have to cut her out of the throne… then you have to…"_ But after that the vision disappeared and he had to think fast, what was Mayura trying to tell him to do?  
"I have to what? Mayura!" He yelled but there was no answer, but at least he could do the first thing and cut her out of the throne. He ran towards the throne, he thought he didn't have her attention because of the fact that Freda's eyes were closed. Yet it was definitely not that way when she raised one of her arms, the blood was seeping out of where the thorns where piercing into her arms, but her finger nails were now green and red, they soon snapped out of their position and sailed at Atlas, who found it quite hard to dodge them all, they stung into him like a bee sting and though he pierced into his skin and were sore he had to save his friend. Examining her hand he realised that the fingernails had re-connected with new nails.

He had seen that Freda's appearance had changed, her skin was a very pale green, her hair was made of ivy and her eyes – which just opened – where a red colour, it was time, he had to do it. He used the sword and the thorns had coiled become limp but were still connected to Freda's arms and legs. She stood up, quite weakly bare footed.  
"You are going to pay, boy." She snapped as her eyes bore into his face. "You shouldn't have done that." It was like her fingernails extended as she threw herself at him. He really didn't want to have to do this, but it came to him then, what Mayura wanted him to do… what she meant…

_'You have to use the sword._' She wanted him to stab Freda's, and her body. He didn't even have to think about it, though he was terrified what it could do to Mayura. He just forced the sword into her body. Freda's eyes widened as her mouth opened and she screamed. That was it, wasn't it? That was the end of it… but what about Mayura?


	13. Chapter 13

**Consumed By Darkness**

_By KyouXKagura_

**Chapter Thirteen **

Freda's body melted to the ground and Atlas dropped the sword, he was dripping in sweat and had to wonder, what was he going to do now that they had destroyed them, Mayura was still no where to be seen, although Maehara Flower Shop's basement looked back to normal.  
"Is that it?" Kagura asked as she looked around frantically to her husband who nodded his head, the problem was, where was their older daughter?  
"Onee-chan?" It was Kaori that spoke next as she pointed towards the melted remains of Freda's body and the sword… she wondered what was happening as the sword started to glow a different colour and merge into another body, Mayura was left in the remains, completely naked and still the blood was weeping from her wounds the rose had caused.  
"Mayura!" Both her mother and father yelled as they ran towards her, though they were surprised as she wasn't moving, she was breathing and her eyes were open but her eyes were really wide and in distress:  
"Atlas…" She spoke only his name over and over again, her hair sticking to blood coming from the wounds from her shoulders. "Atlas…"  
"I'm here." And sure, soon enough he was leaning over her, his eyes soft.  
"Oh Atlas…" She smiled as she reached up and touched his face… he was looking at her…

He had never looked at her, he had only looked at her in a friend way, but now he was looking at her in a loving way.  
"I love you." He whispered to the girl who shook her head, painfully. The blood stained the ground. Kagura grabbed her coat off of her and placed it over Mayura.  
"No… Atlas, I do love you but you're not mine." She coughed, she pointed towards Kaori. "You belong to my… sister…. She truly loves you." Kaori's eyes widened… did Mayura just call her, her sister? She had never really done that before, and she could tell that Mayura meant it. Kagura's hands went to her face, covering her mouth as she gasped, she could see from the look from Mayura's face that something was wrong.  
"No, Mayura…" But she cut the male off with placing her fingers on his lips. He looked towards Kaori, her hair was sleek around her waist, covered in sweat, her eyes gentle and looking at him with a new look, not the way Mayura looked at him that day, a loving look that warmed him inside and he thought, maybe Mayura was right. "Is it true, Kao?" He asked her catching Kaori off surprise. "Do you love me?" Well of course, being the age she was, Kaori blushed and nodded.  
"See I told you." Mayura coughed once more.

Atlas walked over to Kaori and placed his hands on her face. Looking into her gentle eyes, she had her mother's eyes definitely soft and caring but they were caring for him… were holding that soft look for him. He didn't know if he really did love her but there was only one way for him to see if he did… he leaned down, used his grip on her chin to move her head up so they would catch each other's lips in a gentle kiss. Kyou had to hold Kagura back as Mayura tried to stand up, she was in pain and her hands were grasping her shoulder as her eyes were shut tightly as she buckled in pain. Mayura knew that she was dying, she could feel it… it was sore… her insides were sore…. But she couldn't give up… It was then that Atlas pulled away from Kaori as he brushed her hair away from her face with a smile.

Somehow he found it weird, suddenly everything had fallen into place and he wouldn't have noticed it if it wasn't for Mayura, the one he thought he loved and had been calling to because of false love but he did know that Mayura was the one he had sex with, her body but his problem was it wasn't her soul so it didn't mean anything… did it? Well either way he turned towards Mayura:  
"Thank…" He trailed off, his eyes widened as he saw her limp body fall down to the ground hard. "MAYURA!" He yelled as both he and the others ran towards the daughter and sister who had fallen, she was finding it hard to breathe, sweating even more and grasping the ground hard… Kagura grabbed her daughter's hand and with her free hand placed it under her fringe, to feel her forehead -  
"Oh no, she's burning up." Kagura gasped as she pulled away from the burning sensation in her hand.

Mayura's body jumped slightly, in a fit as her hands went towards her throat, she was able to get up a minute ago now she felt like she couldn't move… why did this have to happen? She was feeling better too, getting up must have been what triggered it, especially when she knew her heart was packing in… she knew she was dying but she had been dying since she was born, how could this happen. Kaori screamed as she saw how pale her sister had quickly become.  
"No, onee-chan… please, don't – no don't fall to sleep." She said as she grabbed her sister's shoulders. "Wake up! Please you can't leave me…" It was too late…

"MAYURA!" They all cried as the eldest daughter of Kyo and Kagura Sohma's family had given up her life to save theirs, it was true, she had died… Kagura and Kaori cried, the males held on to them. It was unfair, how could she die? Why did she die? Why did she think her life was more important than theirs…? Kagura would have most definitely given up her life instead of her daughters… Kyou had to pull his wife away from their dead daughter, finding it hard to look at her because of how beautiful she looked – even though she was gone.  
"She's gone, Kyou-kun, our little girl is gone." She screamed into his embrace, It had happened so suddenly. Kaori though was distressed; her eyes were soulless as she looked over Atlas's shoulder towards the corpse. Why did it have to be Mayura and why did Mayura give Atlas to her and not die knowing that she would have had him to herself… she never knew Mayura could be so… selfish.

If only Mayura wasn't… if she hadn't then she would still be here… if only she wasn't:

Consumed by darkness.

* * *

Officially completed on 08/04/06 at 15:47 


End file.
